Small But Cute
by YuriChan220
Summary: Miyuki proves that Konata is just more than what she thinks she is. Dedicated to Major Mike Powell III


**Small, but Cute**

 **Pairing: Konata x Miyuki**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: It's not THAT uncommon, but it's just a cute pairing to me. KonaKaga, well….it's all over the place, so why not mix it up a little~? This is another one to Major Mikey. Enjoy~!**

Up on the rooftop, Konata arrives as soon as Miyuki gave her the message after school. She wonders what could she be up to since all she wants to do is play her video games and watch anime. But it sounded like it was very urgent, so as she says good-bye to Kagami and Tsukasa, she hurries down the empty halls, upstairs and opens the door that leads to the school roof. She sees Miyuki standing in the middle, with her long pink hair flowing gracefully from the light wind blowing and her warm, bright smile greeting her.

"Afternoon, Konata-san~" the rich girl says.

"Miyuki-san," Konata says. "You said you have something urgent to tell me?"

"Indeed I do~" the pinkette casually walks toward the petite bluenette and puts her hands on her shoulders. "Lately, you've been feeling stressed. Is that right?"

"Huh? How can you tell?"

"A girlfriend…knows some things," Miyuki replies with a wink. "Anyways, I watched you. From class, lunch and inside the bathroom. You've been feeling so inadequate about your height and lack of chest, aren't you?"

Konata blushes and turns her head away, nodding. "It's not like I dislike it THAT much. It's just that…we're different. You're rich, have a great mother who's VERY supportive of our relationship and…well…pretty much looked up to by many other people other than me, Tsukasa and Kagami. I have none of that."

"Aww, don't say that, Konata-san," Miyuki brushes a strand of hair from her face and cradles her cheek with the palm of her hand. "If you want your girlfriend's opinion, get this: I think you are…small, but a cute girl. You're an ultimate otaku and the three of us support you in that. Some people like small girls like you. And that's fine. Because I'm one of them." Miyuki kisses her on the forehead, making the bluenette blush heavily. And then afterward, the rich girl unties the petite girl's ribbon, letting loose her top just a little, surprising Konata.

"Ah…M-Miyuki-san! Wh-what are you…!?"

"Don't worry…I'm not going to do take all of it off," Miyuki says. "But know this: your chest size doesn't matter to me. You have a cute chest, too. Some people like that as well. So, please. Don't feel so down just because I have more than you."

"Miyuki-san…." Konata finds herself swooning at Miyuki's beautiful smile and gaze. She puts both fists on her chest, the area where the ribbon is untied. She cannot help herself. The rich girl is just so beautiful under that sunlight.

Miyuki hugs the petite girl and cradles her in her arms. "I love you, Konata-san. Never forget that."

The bluenette smiles and hugs the rich girl in return. "I love you, too, Miyuki-san! Very much!"

They pull away, gaze into each other's eyes for a moment, intertwine hands and lean in to share a heartwarming, passionate kiss. They deepen it shortly after, tongues caressing each other with soft moans coming from both of them. As they smooch, light wind blows again, making their long hair sway gracefully, though Konata's longer hair is more graceful that way. When they pull away, they gaze into each other's eyes for just a minute before the bluenette plops herself on Miyuki's chest and hugging her. Miyuki chuckles softly and strokes her hair while planting a kiss on the forehead. They find themselves on their knees and Konata's still resting on Miyuki's chest.

"You feel better now?" the rich girl asks.

"Yeah," Konata sighs with bliss. "I don't feel different anymore."

"That's good. Can I sleepover tonight?"

"That…would be really nice, Miyuki-san."

 **A/N: Sorry if Konata is a bit OOC…but, who knows? It's been a while since I wrote a Lucky Star story. Reviews are always welcome!**

 **Have a nice day~!**


End file.
